


Smooth Criminal

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, Ginhijiweek2020, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Gintoki havia feito homens tremerem apenas com seu nome no submundo de Edo, e consagrou-se como o maior rival de Hijikata após tantas querelas hostis entre os dois, até um dia desaparecer, deixando nada além de rumores, a fama de traidor e um Hijikata furioso.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Dia 10/05 começou a Ginhiji week e decidi participar! Serão sete dias de postagem com os temas pré-estabelecidos. Estou participando desde o primeiro dia, mas só hoje resolvi postar aqui. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Tema: mafia au.

O único som que chegava aos ouvidos de Hijikata era o da própria respiração, mesmo que silenciosa. Ele sempre foi cuidadoso ao executar qualquer ordem, mas atentou-se ainda mais desta vez. Meses e meses se passaram até que chegasse àquele momento, finalmente o havia encontrado, e não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

Subiu pé ante pé as escadas do velho galpão, a pistola firme nas mãos. Os passos lentos não correspondiam as batidas do coração, cheio de adrenalina. Empurrou a porta com o ombro, que milagrosamente não rangeu. Mesmo com a parca luz dos postes na rua era possível notar a silhueta do corpo deitado sobre um sofá desgastado. Hijikata se aproximou, identificando-o como sendo de fato Gintoki, conhecido no submundo como Shiroyasha.

Gintoki havia feito homens tremerem apenas com seu nome, e consagrou-se como o maior rival de Hijikata após tantas querelas hostis entre os dois, até um dia desaparecer, deixando nada além de rumores e a fama de traidor.

Hijikata apoiou um joelho sobre o sofá tendo seu alvo na mira. No exato instante os olhos castanho avermelhados abriram-se. A expressão de Gintoki permaneceu neutra ao estudar a figura sobre si, sorrindo como uma raposa ao identificá-lo. Hijikata conhecia aquele sorriso melhor do que qualquer um.

— Hey, Toushi — murmurou com a voz rouca e arrastada.

— Últimas palavras, faça-as valerem a pena — avisou, engatilhando.

— Você ainda cheira a nicotina...

A mão de Gintoki subiu de maneira perigosamente íntima pela perna de Hijikata, detendo-se em sua coxa. O moreno não se moveu, apesar de sua mandíbula trincar-se.

O toque de Gintoki não lhe era estranho. Mais do que rivais, elas haviam sido amantes, e Hijikata ainda estava furioso por tudo que aconteceu, por ter sido deixado para trás, mas acima de tudo, pelas ordens que recebeu: "elimine Sakata Gintoki". O moreno nunca falhara em missão alguma, mas aquilo era um desafio pessoal.

Hijikata era conhecido como vice-comandante demoníaco. Era indubitavelmente o candidato a liderar o Shinsengumi quando houvesse a mudança de poder, e nada o impedia de suceder, nada além da resolução da situação que se encontrava sob ele.

— Tire suas mãos de mim, você perdeu esse direito quando assassinou um dos nossos.

Apesar de pertencerem a grupos diferentes, existia uma trégua entre os membros do Shinsengumi e do Yorozuya. Gintoki destruiu tudo o que fora construído sobre os esforços e sangue de muitos ao atentar contra a vida de Okita Sougo.

Gintoki elevou o tronco até sentar-se, ato de Hijikata permitiu sob a mira de sua arma. Ele se posicionava relaxado, mas seu olhar era intenso pelas razões erradas. Apesar do tempo que passou, a tensão entre eles permanecia a mesma. Gintoki ainda o olhava como se quisesse devorá-lo. Sempre fora assim, mesmo antes de entenderem o que os motivava a agir daquela maneira em relação ao outro. Nunca foi somente rivalidade, era uma necessidade, o que consequentemente gerava atritos em qualquer encontro de ambos, já que seus companheiros nunca de fato tomaram conhecimento do que acontecia entre eles entre quatro paredes, e chegavam a conclusão de que tudo não passava de puro desafio e subestimação.

— Pensei que já tivesse recebido minha punição — respondeu finalmente.

— Ninguém nunca realmente se livra da máfia, ainda mais depois do que você fez. É apenas uma ilusão, e ainda sim sob um preço alto demais, o qual você não pagou. O que te fez pensar uma bobagem dessas?

— Tive que abrir mão de você, não foi mais do que suficiente?

Apesar de ser conhecido por sua disciplina, Hijikata perdeu a cabeça. Jogando a arma para o lado, acertou o rosto de Gintoki com um soco, tomando-o em seguida pelo colarinho semi-aberto. A expressão do Yorozuya se manteve a mesma ao levantar a cabeça, a franja caindo sobre os olhos. Sua maior demonstração de ultraje foi passar a língua pelo lábio partido que se desenhava num sorriso condescendente.

— Você tem coragem de dizer uma porcaria dessas na minha frente — rosnou o moreno.

— Não é nada além da verdade.

— Se não tivesse feito o que fez com Sougo, nada disso teria acontecido. Não aja como se eu lhe importasse.

Gintoki que até então se mantinha calmo, agarrou Hijikata na altura dos ombros, tão rápido que nem mesmo ele foi capaz de prever. Golpeando-o em um dos joelhos — um que ele sabia ser enfraquecido por um antigo ferimento —, derrubou-o. Foi um baque surdo no chão, e Gintoki estava sobre ele no ato, seu antebraço pressionando-se no pescoço alheio.

— Eu faria de novo se fosse preciso. Mesmo que não saiba da verdade, não ouse julgar meus atos. Você deveria saber muito bem por quem eu fiz isso, seu maldito.

O platinado o liberou de sua investida com uma última sacudida no corpo de Hijikata, embora sua furia permanecesse. O peito subia e descia ante a respiração afobada. Seu tom antes rude, atenuou-se, ao sentar sobre o quadril do outro.

— Okita Sougo sempre atentou contra sua vida. Você era o único que não tinha notado, cegado pela confiança. Quem você acha que assumiria caso algo lhe acontecesse? Eu não pude simplesmente sentar e esperar…

Hijikata engoliu em seco. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo. Mesmo em sigilo, tal rumor lhe chegou aos ouvidos, mas tanto tinha acontecido. Era mais fácil aceitar ter sido traído por aquele a quem amava do que por um de seus mais antigos companheiros, o qual estimava acima de muitos.

O moreno bateu o punho contra o chão, descansando um braço sobre a testa. Eram informações demais para processar. O que foi sua obsessão por meses mostrou-se uma completa mentira e ele via-se como um tolo. Sentiu o braço ser afastado por influência de Gintoki. O Yorozuya ainda se mantinha sobre ele, apoiando-se agora em uma mão ao se curvar.

— Sabia que de uma forma ou de outra viria ao meu encontro — confessou Gintoki.

— Foi um pensamento presunçoso.

— Funcionou, de qualquer forma.

Hijikata analisou o rosto de Gintoki, que se mantinha exatamente como se lembrava; o cabelo indomável, o sorriso zombeteiro. Era raro ver a seriedade de a pouco quando estavam apenas os dois. Os propósitos do platinado em relação a ele nunca cruzaram a linha de uma afronta barata, cheia de segundas intenções.

— Por que está me dizendo isso só agora?

— Não tinha pretensão de contar em momento algum. Sabia o quanto eram próximos, e não adiantaria de nada alimentar ressentimentos, mas não sou nobre o suficiente ao ponto de vê-lo defendendo aquele maldito fedelho, e pisando no meu belo ato altruísta.

— Tsc, pra quem queria manter segredo, você está se mostrando um maldito arrogante. O que quer, que eu o agradeça?

— Pessoas boas esperam agradecimentos, eu quero algo diferente...

Os dedos de Gintoki passearam pela mandíbula de Hijikata, descendo pelo pescoço até a borda da camisa. Seu olhar era petulante enquanto desabotoava os primeiros botões, tornando-se ainda mais ousado ao aproximar-se dos lábios do moreno.

— Já faz um tempo que não o tenho — divagou, afastando o tecido do tronco de Hijikata.

— E de quem é a culpa? Você sabia muito bem onde me encontrar.

— Não seja assim, Hijikata-kun… Gin-san está especialmente de bom humor hoje, e tenho certeza de que vai gostar do que tenho guardado pra você.

Beijos estalados foram distribuídos no peito e barriga do moreno, subindo até finalmente alcançar-lhe a boca, a qual Gintoki arrebatou ansioso, igualmente correspondido por Hijikata. Um grunhido de satisfação deixou a garganta de ambos ao se verem concretizando aquilo que foi adiado por tantos mal entendidos, entretanto, eles teriam uma noite inteira para fazer as pazes, e ambos eram demasiado orgulhosos para dar o braço a torcer facilmente, o que significava que haveria várias tentativas de reconciliação.

E quanto às suas ordens, Hijikata realmente não mais se importava, afinal de contas, Gintoki estava certo, sua punição — a de ambos — havia sido mais do que suficiente; o único martírio ao qual se permitiria agora seria o de voltar a estar sob o domínio de Sakata Gintoki.


End file.
